1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp holder connector, and more particularly to a lamp holder connector capable of disassembling a lamp therefrom swiftly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional lamp holder connector adapted for connecting with a U-shaped lamp includes a lamp box, a pair of lamp bases, a pair of first terminals received in the lamp box, and a pair of second terminals received in the lamp bases. Two ends of the U-shaped lamp are assembled to the lamp box to contact with the two first terminals. The two lamp bases with the second terminals received therein are assembled upward to the lamp box with the first terminals therein to make the first terminals electrically connect with the second terminals. However, when the U-shaped lamp has a breakdown or a brightness attenuation, it's difficult for the U-shaped lamp to be disassembled from the lamp holder connector that makes the U-shaped lamp be replaced inconveniently.